Buck's Freaky Adventure
by DuwangIsNotCrash
Summary: Buck goes on an adventure with a "Starman". HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO DELETE THIS!
1. Chapter 1

**Buck Dewey's Freaky Adventure**

 **Chapter 1: A Stardust Crusader Arrives**

 **This is basically a Steven Universe Fanfiction with JoJo Stand names since I am too lazy to come up with anything original. Anyways, there might be references here and there so if you're annoyed by that then you should probably leave. Enjoy!**

"Buck…" A faint voice was heard far beyond a deep a fog Buck is seeing. He stood in the midst of it as his eyes were closed, completely shut in fear. His face was practically scrunched up, struggling to keep them closed. He slowly opened his left eye, and arched his brow.

"BUCK!" The voice got louder, and a mysterious shadowy figure suddenly appeared before him, from out of thin air.

The Figure grabbed Buck's red jacket collar, and leaned in. Buck kept his cool, and adjusted his shades slightly, however there were fear in those brown eyes.

"Buck Dewey, Age 16, Species: Human, we will meet...soon. Don't forget this name, 'Starman'! My ship is currently reaching earth's atmosphere, I don't have much time! Now wake up! WAKE UP!"

"AAAAAH!" Buck jolted his back forward from fear. He was breathing, and sweating heavily. "Woah, what….what just happened? This is crazy, I-I could've sworn I saw-"

"Buck my boy! How's those t-shirt's going? Oh, how I just love my son helping me win another election!"

"D-Dad? Oh, yeah...They're doing great." Buck groggily replied. ("I've gotta find out.") He thought

"Hah, getting up in the morning on your own this time? I like it, I do like it!" Mayor Dewey nudged his son on the shoulder, while smirking.

Buck stretched his arms high up to the ceiling.

As Buck kept stretching, his father got up, and saw something on the rear of his left shoulder it was a 5-pointed blue star mark.

Mayor dewey folded his arms, and furrowed his brows in anger. "AHEM! Son, care to explain THAT!" Mayor dewey then pointed out the mark on his son's shoulder.

Buck glanced behind his shoulder, and grinned "Heh, cool." He said still gazing at it.

"That's it! I've had it! I understand ignoring me sometimes, and not doing your chores, but a TATTOO!? Are you mad!"

"Aw come on dad, you need to chill. It's no biggie. I can get rid of this, easy!"

"Well you better! You know how this leaves a bad image on me…" Mayor Dewey trembled slightly.

Buck leaned over to his clock that was on top of a desk next to him. He squinted his sleepy eyes to get a clearer view. "Oh shoot! It's 12:00 AM! Gotta' go dad, see ya!"

"Don't forget to take the tattoo off!" Mayor dewey called out as his son rushed out of the room, and into the bathroom. He quickly got ready, and completely forgot about washing the mysterious mark he was given.

Buck wore dark blue jeans that sunk into his blue/white sneakers, and had matching color shades. Buck's hair was spiked upwards, and he had a red shirt along with an white undershirt that had a yellow lightning bolt in the middle. He carefully combed his hair for two minutes before he left.←- (This sentence represents a little personality trait I added myself. It will play a role later on.)

 **Inside Fish Stew Pizza…**

"Hey, buck! Check out this new Rad song I just released!" Sourcream waved happily as he approached buck with his smartphone.

Buck plugged in the headphones, and nodded slowly as he kept listening to the song. "Yeah dude, I can totally rave to this." He said with a small smile.

Sourcream pointed his fingers at Buck, and clicked his tongue. "You know it!"

The light blond then turned to counter, and vaulted over it. "Hey kiki, when's the pizza gonna' be ready?" Sourcream called out.

Kiki responded from the kitchen. "Almost, give me a minute!"

The bell above the door ringed as a gang of teenagers came in. They all wore black leather jackets, and black long pants, along with black boots. They had ridiculous bizarre haircuts almost punk-like. They look like they were thugs, bad guys.

"Hey Kiki! Where's your dad?" The Leader of the gang, Danny, leaned onto the counter with a wide grin. His friends in the back snickered mischievously.

Sourcream grimaced. "Ugh, it's those guys from Empire city…"

"How come I never heard of them?" Buck said.

"They're low ranked delinquents, they come here every saturday to steal Kiki's money. 'She is too kind for her own good', they said when I overheard them. Makes me sick…" Sourcream was obviously irritated, but couldn't do much about it.

"Huh? Oh, c-coming!" Kiki jogged to the counter. She was sweating heavily from the intense heat of the kitchen while she was baking her friends a pizza. Kiki wiped the sweat off her forehead with a towel before talking to them.

"Get that crap out of my face!" Danny (The leader of the gang, in case you forgot), grabbed the rag/towel and threw it on the floor. He stomped on the rag, and began smothering it with his foot. "Where's the cash, Kiki? Come on! You don't want your dad to have another beat down, would ya?" Danny grabbed her cheeks, and clenched them together. "G'aww, look at that face so cute, and innocent! I would hate to see it cry after I kick your dad's ass!" The entire gang began laughing, giving each other high-fives.

"Please, we're suffering with our bills! Mayor dewey raised our taxes just a week ago!"

"Does it look I care?! NOW GIVE. ME. THE CASH!" Danny yelled coldly.

The loud hollering could be heard by anyone near the shop, which luckily a 6,5 giant of an englishman was standing. He turned his entire head bizarrely, and gawked at the all the commotion. His body was still in a forward position however.

"Sup." Buck tapped Danny's shoulder.

"Danny slowly turned. Huh? Who the hell-"

Buck stood there with his back hunched a little, and his stuffed into his pockets.

"You've got some nerve! Who the hell do you think you are, touching my expensive leather jacket!"

Buck pulled out his wallet from his pocket, and opened it. "Name's Buck, Buck dewey. And I think I have the cash you're looking for. That is if you leave my friend along…" He searched throw a bunch of scrunched up dollars bills.

The delinquent Gang leader jerked his head back a little. "The hell? I don't want your freaking money! Hah!" He slapped the wallet out of Buck's hand.

"O-Oh, haha...sorry, man. Will a twenty do?" Buck smiled.

Danny simple responded with a smack on the face. "Take off your jacket, and I'll let you live for today!"

Buck began stripping himself from his Jacket.

"Oh, and while you're at it get rid of that stupid upwards hair of yours!" He added.

The 16 year old froze. "Hey...What the fuck did you just about my HAIR!?"

The gang flinched as Buck's Star on his neck began glowing. Suddenly a gun materialized in his hand. It spinned in a 360 degree angle repeatedly until it got into a right position. The gun had a star logo on the side, and it spelt "Starman" on the side. It was a python, but it had a slightly more futuristic look. By itself, it shot a bubble at the gang of delinquents and formed a bubble around the group. The group then began to shrink into dwarf size at least 3 feet tall.

"Woah man, I'm sorry! I swear, I didn't say anything!"

"I heard you DUMBASS!" Buck stomped on his head, imitating him smothering the rag.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Let's hit the road!

_**Chapter 2:Let's hit the road**_

 _ **Note: I'm referring to Gems as "it's" since they have no Gender according to the show. Also this chapter is just explaining the premise, and plot. Please keep reading it though, It's important! VERY, important...**_

Buck calmly closed his eyes, and let'd out a deep breath. His shoulders calmed, and his weapon began fading as the glow on the star began flickering until it completely stopped glowing.

The brunette looked in front of him and noticed the gang of teenagers defeated, and back to their original size. "Crap, I lost my temper again. Damn! What is dad gonna think?" He worriedly spoke to himself.

The strange man who stood outside narrowed his eyes at Buck. "This... human, it's quite impressive, perhaps I made the better choice this time. I shall introduce myself." The mysterious figure/man looked around. Knowing no one is around, he shapeshifted himself into a 6,5 male human.

"Wooah, Buck! How did you do that! That was rad!" Sourcream raised his hand, waiting for an high-five

Buck slowly turned his head to Sourcream with his eyes widened, jaw dropped. "Dude...I've got powers! I can do what that steven kid can do, now!" Buck's mood quickly changed from shocked to happy, therefore he happily jumped and gave sourcream a high-five out of excitement.

Kiki vaulted over the counter. She then proceeded to wrap her arms all around buck's stomach, essentially hugging him from behind. "Thank you...Thank you so much, Buck!" She kept on hugging tighter.

"OoooOoo~!" Sourcream teased.

KiKi hid her face from the embarrassment while she blushed lightly. "I-It's nothing like that sourcream, Nyehh!" She stuck her tongue out.

The teenager; Buck gave a blank expression and looked outside where he saw the man still standing, staring at buck for an uncomfortable amount of time. The man stood at an astonishing 6 foot 5. _It_ was extremely well built; "ripped" as some say. It had long black hair that resembled a female's hair. It also has grey skin that matched with it's silver eyes. It wore a simple Black shirt, and long jeans. Finally, it had black boots and a strong nose.

Buck got out of Kiki's grip by himself, and exited the shop. The two stared at each other for a brief moment until the man broke the silence. "Buck Dewey, Species: Human, Age: Sixteen years young, greetings." It was clear that the man was the figure in Buck's dream!

Buck's eyes widened as soon as he heard those words come out of the gem's mouth. A chill went down his spine. Before talking to him buck took a big gulp, and tried to keep his cool. . "You...You were the one that was in my dream, right?"

"Correct." The Gem bluntly replied

"Then you're here for one reason...To kill me."

"Wha-Pff HAHAHAH!" The platinum looking gem laughed hysterically. Only after a few seconds of laughter, it's facial expression completely turned into a serious one again. "I'm a platinum that earned the title of 'Stardust Crusader'. And I'm on a mission to recruit human specimens to fight against Yellow Diamond. I was sent by the great Blue Diamond to study how the mark would work on humans, which it did . In other words...you're merely a test subject."

Buck sucked his teeth, and looked away while he furrowed his brow. "Steven-Steven, and his friends have something to do with this!" He spoke to himself in a low voice.

"That is correct, Rose and the crystal gems actually chose YOU to be the test subject."

"Huh? How did you-"

"How did I hear you mutter those words?" Platinum finished his sentence, and smirked. "Your next line will be, 'You bastard, how could you possibly hear me from all the way over there?!"

"You bastard, how could you possibly hear-But how?!"

"Being a Stardust Crusader comes with great skill. I am equipped with the power of a Sapphire, Ruby, and a Jasper. Now follow my lead. Our next location is the Crystal Gem tempel. Bring your soldiers, and I think you may find a familiar soldier at the base. He also has a star shaped mark on his neck area. "

"Soldiers? They're my friends."

"Yes, Yes I know of your silly relationships. I prefer 'soldiers', and I suggest you get rid of those useless emotions, it may back you down. That garnet is a disgrace! I expect you don't turn out like that, yes?

Buck scowled. He looked down at his feet, and thought. Eventually he rose his head and let out a deep sigh. "Alright look, I'll do it. On ONE condition!"

Platinum scoffed. "You think you're in a position to make a deal? FOOL! You have no choice, you're Blue Diamond's puppet!"

"Where is this Blue Diamond? I want to meet her, I will set my conditions there.."

"Oh you will meet my diamond. Soon. However, as of right now we're gathering an army. Get your ' _friends',_ and follow my lead."

"You got it, uh…" Buck Tried to get his/her name.

"Star, Star Platinum."

"Buck, Buck Dewey."

"I already know that, buffoon." Star Platinum turned his Back and walked.

Buck shrugged. "Whatever."

 **Outside Steven's House…**

"Thanks again for agreeing to come with me guys." Buck said to his friends who were walking on the sandy beach; behind him.

"Aw, Buck! Were your friends, remember?" KiKi smiled, and walked with her hands behind her back.

Sourcream walked along with Kiki, hands in his sweater pockets. "Yeah man, totally. Besides that super buff guy gave awesome new gear! ...It's weird, I never seen anything like it." Sourcream shrugged.

Buck nervously chuckled. "Heheh...Yeah, he's something else." Buck replied. "Literally…" He muttered shortly afterwards.

Blue Diamond peered her droopy eyes through the window. She stared at Buck from Steven's house.

Garnet placed her hand on Blue's shoulder. "Hey, it's going to be alright. I'm sure he is the right one."

"I suppose...I am just hoping it worked." Blue Diamond didn't make eye-contact. Her eyes were still gawking at the group melancholy.

 **Inside Steven's House...**

Lars is seen doing pushups with his left thumb. He was sweating heavily while intensely inhaling, and exhaling.

"Uh, Lars…?" Sourcream looked at Lars with a weirded out expression.

"Huh? O-Oh!" Lars lost his focus, and dropped to the ground. "B-B-Buck? Sourcream, you too? KIKI!?"

Star platinum sighed. "These are the new recruits. However, as my diamond decided, Buck will be the one who will have the power of a Stardust Crusader."

"Dude, you look shredded!" Sourcream remarked on Lars's amazing abs.

"Heh, thanks I guess…"

Buck looked around Steven's house and noticed Blue diamond talking with Lapis.

Buck approach the two. "Which one of you is 'Blue Diamond'?"

Star Platinum grabbed Buck's collar, and got onto his face. " How dare you? Show some respect to My Diamond!"

"Platinum, it's alright. Would you please drop him?"

"As you wish, my diamond." Star platinum dropped Buck, and did the gem salute behind him, watching.

"I've got some things to talk about. Y'know, conditions."

"Oh, alright. Please, follow me to a more appropriate spot." Blue Diamond got up. Platinum, stay in position."

The two went outside. Blue Diamond shapeshifted into her original large size, and lowered her hand for Buck. "Please, it's fine." She did a small smile.

Buck returned with a smirk. "Hmph, alright lady."

Buck climbed her hand, and sat on her palm. She rose up quickly, causing buck's mouth to open wide, spreading his cheeks due to the wind pressure. "Wooooaaah!"

Blue diamond snickered, then placed him near the watchtower that's located on top of the crystal mountain.

"So…'Buck', what are your conditions?"

"I want my Dad to know where I am."

"Oh of course, 'dads'. Your creator, correct?"

"Yeah, kinda'. I don't want him to know that I'm missing."

"Very well, I will arrange a clone to be made."

"Make sure it's a pro at making shirts."

"Uh...right."

"Oh, and one last thing." Buck took off his jacket, and shirt. He revealed his back to blue Diamond, and did Dio Brando's famous back pose. "This Star, I didn't want to question it but...I've noticed it's been making you weaker." Buck pointed out Blue's finger tips that are slightly wrinkled, and shaking. "I've noticed it when I was climbing your hand. What's going on?"

"So you've found it, huh? Humans are more intelligent than I thought. I did not tell Platinum this but...The star marks that I gave each of my soldiers is power directly from me. Once the power is received that person can grow from it, and make it become more powerful. It's sort of like how you humans reprodu-"

"Yeah, let me just stop you there."

"Oh, right, I heard that is a sacred act."

"Why...Why, are you so passionate about defeating this 'Yellow Diamond'?"

"You wouldn't understand! Also, your conditions have been set! No more talking!" Blue Diamond asserted all of a sudden.

"Hey, I was just aski-"

"No more!" Blue Diamond quickly hopped down, and went back inside Steven's house.

"What's her deal?"

"I dunno', she never tells us." Lapis suddenly appeared from behind the watchtower.

"I have to know, she doesn't seem well."

"Well first put on a shirt." Lapis snorted, finding him ridiculous.

"Huh? Oh...Yeah." He chuckled nervously.

"Get equipped, we're heading to Mars, macho-man." Lapis gave him a playful punch to the shoulder, and walked past him. She then exerted her wings, and flapped away. "See ya at the temple!" She shouted

Buck looked up at the stars. "Life on Mars?"

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: Rebel, Rebel!

**Chapter 3: Rebel, Rebel!**

 **Note: I've finally decided where this story is going. Also, I feel like this will be my best chapter yet. Lastly, I don't want this story to be ONLY Buck oriented. I want people to see others POV.**

 **On the Wasteland of Mars...**

" _Rebel, Rebel, you've torn your dress. Rebel, Rebel, your face is a mess."_ A Ruby sung in a low voice as it soulfully strummed the strings of it's guitar. It sat down, and closed it's eyes, humming while strumming the guitar.

Another Ruby struggled to walk on the red sand of Mars. Each step it took made it's foot sink into the deep red sand. It clutched it's stick, and plunged it into the ground to take a breather. It then glanced behind it's shoulder and noticed the other Ruby playing the guitar. "Hey idiot! Come on! Don't hold me back!" It shouted.

The other Ruby looked up, and smiled. "Just lightening up the mood, Ruby #5678!"

"Oh look at me! I'm ' LigHteNing uP the MoOD!" It imitated the ruby in a silly voice. "When are you gonna' learn? We've been made for only ONE reason, and one reason only...To serve the Diamonds."

"But Rose said-"

"Who cares what an outcast said?! Now come on...Get on your feet."

Ruby #4598 (The Guitar one) did a crooked smirk. "Hmph!" It got up by lunging it's legs forward. "Alrighty, where are we going again?"

"We gotta' get through the arachnids desert, and reach the base to deliver pink's gem."

Ruby #4598 gasped, and pressed it's cheeks together. "I thought Pink was shattered!"

Ruby #5678, The arrogant one smirked. "Hmph, not anymore!" It opened it's palm, revealing a small brown box.

"Woaaah…" Ruby #4698, (The childish one) gawked at it. It reached it's small hand toward it.

Ruby #5678 quickly pulled it away. "Hey no touching! This is an actual Diamond, remember? We gotta' keep it safe from the Arachnids."

"Oh right!" The other Ruby replied blissfully.

The arrogant Ruby sighed. "Sometimes, I feel like there's something wrong with you." It rolled it's eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with me, I'm just a REBEL!" It folded its arms proudly.

"Well, aren't we all?"

They walked, and walked. Until they were out of view due to a small sandstorm making their figures feint.

 _ **Hours Later, Inside the Arachnid cave…**_

 _ **Small note: Here's the mature part of the story coming in. Hey, it's rated M for a reason! Don't let the childish atmosphere fool you. Kids, cover your eyes.**_

A 15 foot Tarantula slouched on it's throne, drinking blood of a newborn Sand Dog with a straw, through it's eye socket. It's eye is currently being devoured by a few among many of the Tarantula's children. "Bahahahah! Oh! Looks like I've got some brain in my mouth." It tapped its throne, calling his mates. "Ladies, eat the piece of brain from my mouth!"

The 5 foot Red Widow's nodded, and began gnarling on the brain until it was reduced to nothing. They hopped off the gigantic Male Tarantula.

"Ahh, it feels good to be king!"

A smaller brown tarantula looked through it's 8-scoped telescope. Perfect for spiders! It noticed the Ruby's traveling through the sand, nearly approaching the cave of the Arachnids. "S-Sir, we have a problem."

"Problem? Hah! Come on, nothing ever posed a problem to the great Arachnid king!"

"Sir, it's the gems…"

The King had a smug look on it's face. "So?"

"...Rubies." The smaller tarantula replied worriedly.

"WHAT!? Those unpredictable little demons? Gather 30 of our men quickly!"

"Already done, and-Well...just look for yourself."

"OUUUUUURAAAH!" The arrogant Ruby climbed a hill of dead Arachnids, and shouted.

"Grrr!" The Childish Ruby attempted to make an angry face but failed only to look cute.

"For the Diamonds, CHARGE!" The Arrogant Ruby hopped onto the Sand Puppy's Mother as it snarled at the cave.

"W-Wait for me!" The other Ruby hopped on, and summoned it's gauntlet from it's chest.

"Huzzah!" They both said together.

"We're doomed!" The King Arachnoid fell to his knees and cried hopelessly.

"Not yet sir, We still have 'it'."

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, the corrupted the Gem."

"Very well, you shall unleash the corrupted gem and destroy those demented monsters!"

 **Few minutes later...**

"Well, that was all of them." Arrogant Ruby said.

"Mhm!" Childish one replied.

"GRAAAAHH!" Suddenly a ferocious orange, yellow striped corrupted gem bursted out of the cave with the Arachnoid king in it's mouth. Surprisingly for a Gem, it swallowed the Tarantulas whole. It was absolutely gigantic, at least 50 feet tall! It's drooling heavily, and it's head twitched rapidly like an animal with rabies.

"Boss fight!" Arrogant Ruby got excited.

"Uh, I think we should run this time…" The childish one tugged the other Ruby's arm.

"Are you kidding? These Arachnids are child's play!" The Ruby pulled it's arm; getting out of the other Ruby's grip.

"No! This isn't an arachnoid, wait!"

The Arrogant Ruby unleashed it's gauntlet. And high-jumped 50 feet in the air. "Take this, hah!" It smashed it's' gauntlet down on the corrupted gem's head. "How'dya like that, ugly!"

The Corrupted Gem withstood the hit, and grabbed Ruby by it's leg. "W-What?!"

"Ruuuubyyyy!" The Childish one shouted, and charged at the Corrupted gem.

"D-Dont worry about me! Here, take Pink Diamond's gem, deliver it! It's the only thing I can do, Take it from mee!"

Sadly, before the Childish Ruby arrived the Corrupted gem swallowed the arrogant one, alaong the with the Sand puppy's mother. . However, before it could the arrogant one threw the brown box into the other Ruby's hand.

The Childish ruby sobbed lightly, and fell to it's knees It's knees were weak, palms sweaty, momma's spaghetti.

"You're...Next." The corrupted Gem's voice sounded broken, and distorted. IT gave the Childish Ruby a Wide, and Evil Grin.

. "You…" A shadow overlaid Ruby's eyes.

"...YOUR DEAD!" The Ruby's eyes were fierce, and fiery. It unleashed dual gauntlets from it's chest, and got up while gritting its teeth.

.They both charged at each other with full force, but Ruby attacked first with a right hook to the jaw! "THIS IS FOR RUBY!"

The Corrupt gem experienced the punch in slow motion, feeling every single bit of pain! "S-Strong…!" It spoke again in an corrupted voice.

In regular motion, the Ruby kept on attacking. What was this secret unlocked power it had? It can make enemies experience pain much slower! "Hooooooaaaah!" The Ruby hollered. It did a series of consecutive punches to the Gem's Face. "Dorarararararararara-RA!"

It clenched it's fist tightly to give the Gem a final blow to the face. "DORA!" The punch was so powerful it made a sound equivalent to that of a high-burst shotgun. The Ruby turned, and withdraws cooly. "You're already dead…" It said. The corrupted Gem flew Back 2 kilometers, then exploding as it impacted to the ground.

The ruby sighed in relief. However, it was still sad of it's dear friend dying in a terrible way. It looked down at the box, and clenched it tightly. " _Hot Tramp, I love you so…"_ It finished the last verse of it's song while it's tears dropped onto the box.

 _ **To be Continued...**_


End file.
